Components composed of metal may be shaped by a metalworking lathe. Multiple tools may be needed to shape a given component, and the dimensions of the tools as well as the operating parameters of the metalworking lathe are calibrated prior to shaping the component. This calibration process is time and labor-intensive, leading to decreased productivity and making the process error prone.